Christmas With The Cullens
by CullenLoverkate
Summary: I know it's not Christmas but i thought i'd do a story on it anyway i'll contiue with it and make the Cullens go to School again, All Vampire/After Bella's change, Bella and Edward will stay together! Review!
1. The Facts

Christmas with the Cullen's - This is my first FanFiction story and i hope you like it! It's only a fairly short first chapter but i will put 1,2 or 3 chapters up daily!

Review, i don't need a certain amount, just one would be nice. Thanks, -CLKate.

Christmas With The Cullen's

_**Chapter 1 – The facts**_

"BELLA" Alice screamed as she bounced into my room.

"Yes Alice, what can I do for you?"

"SHOPPING!"

"Why Alice, we went last week as you constantly pestered me insisting that I got a Winter Wardrobe."

"Yes but you know how I Love shopping, and that my favourite time of the year is only a month away…" Alice continued.

"Alice Cullen, I'm surprised you haven't already done ALL your Christmas shopping!"

"I have! But you haven't Bella."

"I have, well not all but most!"

"Bella, what about Edward!"

I was very puzzled when it came to Edwards present, I knew he'd have bought me something truly beautiful and would have put a great deal of thought into it, but I still couldn't work out what to get him!

"Bella, don't tune out on me, you need to go and buy his gift." Alice was getting slightly impatient now.

I needed to think!

"I know I need to get him something Alice, but what?"

"I'll give you some time to think it over, I know you'll come up with it soon, and it will be perfect!"

She was correct as usual; I was guessing she'd already had a vision on what gifts were to be distributed on Christmas Day.

"Oh' by the way Bella, you've got an hour to get ready, It's a girls day shopping day today."

I got up and sped to the bathroom, with my new 'vampire abilities' I could manoeuvre around a lot quicker and safer then when I was a weak human.

I now owned a large make-up bag, courtesy of Alice so I did as she said and added a small amount of the large portion of make-up to my untouched vampire face.

Alice now trusted me to dress myself so there was no need for her to lay out my clothes for the day as she did a while ago.

My wardrobe was full with designer brands and expensive fabrics again thanks to my sister, but now I didn't seem to mind much, at least I fit with the rest of the Cullen women.

I pulled out a blue sweater and a pair of black hipster jeans and slowly but surely got dressed.

"Bella". I could hear Alice calmly shouting me from the hall.

"I'll be 2 minutes". I shouted knowing that I would probably be a lot longer as I'd not been prepared for the surprise-shopping trip.

Alice stormed upstairs to help me get ready.

"Alice I can get ready on my own you know".

"I know you can Bella, but you take your own sweet time doing it!"

I laughed quietly to myself; she was so funny when she was mad.

"Please let me at least do your hair".

I couldn't say no to her pleading face, I thought I'd be able to stop my family having that effect on my after my change, but obviously not, Edward still made be dizzy even though I no longer needed to breath!

"Sure, sure Alice, but don't make it to over the top".

She slyly attempted to smile without me noticing, but she couldn't get away with as much now.

She grabbed some curling irons and curled away as I sat there patiently waiting for Alice's makeover hell to finish.

"Thank you Alice you always make me look more beautiful then I should".

Alice glared at me silently.

"Bella" She sighed.

"You know yourself that you're an absolutely beautiful creature, after all the times Edward has said it I'm surprised I still have to tell you!"

I smiled and we ran out the room down the stairs to greet Rosalie and Esme waiting by the door.

"Get a move on Bella, you know the boys will be back soon, we can't be out to long, imagine what they could do to the house!" Esme blurted.

Esme was always worried about leaving the boys unattended in the spotless house, they always managed to break something, even under Carlisle's supervision they still acted like a bunch of 3 year olds let loose!

"I know Esme, I'll sure tell Edward off if he breaks something again, why do those boys have to fight constantly!"

We all laughed as we started to sound like mothers to our husbands.

"Emmet's got to be the worst." Rosalie said in shame.

"Agreed". We all said still laughing.

Rosalie was right Emmet acted like a 3-year-old, constantly!

"Off we go then girls" Esme shifted us out the door after leaving Carlisle a note stating that if anything was broken they would all have to clean the house top to bottom.

"Lets do this!" Alice giggled.

And we were off on our girls Christmas shopping expedition.


	2. And Then It Struck Me

We headed out to the big plaza in Seattle today, Alice always loved that place apparently it was the best place around

We headed out to the big plaza in Seattle today, Alice always loved it there apparently it was the best plaza around!

After about another 30 minutes in the car with Rose, Alice and Esme I hopped out of the back of Alice's Porsche and headed into the Shopping Plaza and as Alice liked to call it 'Heaven'.

"Ok, here's the plan of action, Esme and Rose, you go that way, Bella, me and you are heading this way We will all meet here in 1 hour and then go around together to finalise for another hour!"

Alice always wanted me shopping with her, I always questioned why as I tend to drag my feet and cause Alice to scream.

"Ok, so then lets get this going, BREAK!" We all burst into laughter as we always did when we imitated they boys, when they were hunting they'd always huddle and plan then 'break' like a high school soccer team.

After the laughter died down we all headed to do some serious Christmas Shopping, Great!

"Alice, I really don't know what to get Edward, I know he will get me something amazing that I never would be able to think of, I just want to be able to compare my gift to his, I don't want to look stupid on Christmas day in front of the _whole_ family!" I said pleading with Alice.

"Bella, come on, I've seen what your getting Edward and it couldn't be more perfect! Want a clue?" Alice giggled I knew she was excited about what the gift was but how was I supposed to get into her mind; I needed my Edward for these kinds of things!

"Ok Alice, but not a huge clue, just give me a sign!" I sighed.

"Bella, go over to that store window, look around, and see what you find!" She giggled with excitement; I guess Alice would get as much enjoyment out of whatever I got for Edward.

I peered into the window of a small expensive jewellery store. And that's when it struck me!

I'd ask Edward to marry me, again.

"Alice, I know what I'm getting Edward!"

She squealed and ran up to me.

"I told you you'd find it! TELL ME".

"Ok Alice, calm down; I'm asking Edward to marry me to symbolise our new relationship, I just wished when we got married the first time that he'd have already changed me but everything was still amazing. I just really think it would mean a lot to my relationship with Edward. I don't want a huge fancy wedding though Alice, I already had one as a human, I was thinking more in the backyard with fairy lights and roses." I always loved the sound of a simple wedding but Alice insisted on the huge extravaganza of a day, she got her own way and I have to admit it was the best day of my life, becoming Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen! I'd become an official Cullen the day Edward bit me, all this happened but a 1 year ago. I was capable of being around humans now it only took me a mere month to over come my thirst for human blood. I know lived on a diet of animal blood and I didn't even have to hunt, as much as I thought, I was as strong as Edward within half a year!

"BELLA, Snap out of it!" Alice screeched.

"Sorry Alice".

"Its ok I guess, anyway; WEDDING!"

"Alice, I want it to be the Cullen Family only, nobody else got that?"

"Yeah, sure." She sighed.

"Come on then Bella, lets get this show on the road, the rings first!"

We quickly walked into the jewellers and found the perfect rings, small and gold, perfect!

"These ones Alice!"

"Bella, there just simply gorgeous, now what are you having engraved on them?"

I knew exactly what I wanted on them, something that only vampires could understand 'Love For Eternity'.

"Love for Eternity, that's what I want engraved on them."

Alice and I giggled; the sales assistant shot us a glare and then took the rings round the back to engrave my message on them.

It was perfect, I would finally have the upper hand on gifts and this gift would mean more to Edward and I then anybody, ever.


	3. Esme and Bella

Alice and I vacated the shop with the rings beautifully wrapped in a small box.

Now it was Alice's turn to teach me a thing or two about planning a wedding, it wasn't going to be easy, but I'm sure it would be much easier then planning an enormous ceremony which Alice did for me and Edward.

"Ok then Bella, first of decorations."

I followed Alice into a large department store following her sent to keep track of her.

She stopped down an aisle full of glittering lights hung from the shelves. She picked a few boxes up and headed down the 'Outdoor' aisle. She had a flat pack white arch that looked simple enough.

"Ok so which table and chairs set Bella?"

"The white one there!" I grabbed it off of a shelf and placed it into the large cart that Alice was pushing around. People started to stare at my pixie-sized sister; I guess they were wondering how a girl who had such a small frame could push a large cart around filled with heavy furniture.

"Alice let me push, people are looking!" I giggled.

"Sure." She smiled and then handed the cart to me.

"Ok Bella, Decorations done!"

I knew what was coming next, it was just a matter of time before it she ticket everything off the list in her mind.

"Next, DRESSES!"

"Ok Alice, but I really think we should go and meet Esme and Rose now, don't you?"

She sighed and then grabbed a flat pack, leaving me with the other and headed off to the centre of the Plaza were we agreed to meet.

"Rose, Esme!" Alice squealed.

"Bella's got Edwards gift!"

I would have been blushing by now if only I could, I was relived in a way, and it prevented some embarrassment.

"Go on dear." Esme said reassuring me.

"Well I'm planning on Christmas day, to propose to him again, and then have a small ceremony with just the family, nothing extravagant just simple."

"Bella that's so romantic!" Esme smiled and gave me a huge hug, Rose and Alice decided it was group hug time and we all laughed at how ridiculous we looked.

"Bella DRESSES!" Alice was bouncing off the walls at this point!

"Come on then girls, lets go before Alice explodes!" Esme giggled.

We approached a big dress shop, Alice ran straight in and picked out 10 or more dresses and headed to the dressing room shouting my name.

"Alice, I don't want a big expensive dress! Just a small simple one."

Alice sighed and ran back into the store returning minutes later with one dress.

I was speechless; I could only manage to squeak out an "Alice it's perfect!"

Rose and Esme quickly walked into the dressing room and smiled at me with the dress on. The small white-laced corset flowed down into a thin white-laced netted skirt.

The dress was exactly what I was looking for.

"Bella, darling, you look amazing." Esme sighed with delight. It was so simple yet so beautiful. This was the dress.

"Alice, now we've got my dress, it's time to get yours and Rosalie's."

"Finally!" Alice said with a sigh of relief.

"This one!" Alice picked out two red netted dresses, her and Rose tried them on whilst Esme and I sat talking about Edward.

"Bella, I don't think I could ever thank you enough." Esme smiled.

"Why?" I was puzzled at what she had to thank me for.

"You've completed my family, you were the missing piece to the Cullen Family puzzle."

I smiled and said, "Esme, you and your family have completed me. I hated Forks, I hated life and I hated school. Until I met Edward, my life was nothing! Then he brought me to the house for the first time, I new that it was were I belonged."

"Oh' Bella, for the first time I saw you, I knew that one day you'd become my daughter, and that you'd be one of us!"

"Thank you Esme, you and your family, especially Edward have made my life, amazing."

Esme and I smiled and turned to look at two dazzling girls step out from behind a curtain.

"Alice Rose you look beautiful!" Esme and I continued to smile.

We'd had got everything we needed and headed home.


	4. Dazzle

Edward was there waiting for me sat on the bench outside the house, smiling my favourite crooked grin

Edward was there waiting for me sat on the bench outside the house, smiling my favourite crooked grin.

"Missed me?" I said cheekily.

"Like you couldn't imagine."

"Oh' I think I've got a pretty good idea." I giggled and then leaned to kiss him.

"Ok lovebirds get a room." Emmet's booming voice emerged from the door.

"Emmet, when do your jokes ever end?" I laughed.

"Never." He grinned.

Edward picked me up unexpectedly and ran up the stairs to our room.

"Edward I'm perfectly capable of running as fast as you now!"

He smiled and passionately kissed me, louring me over to the bed.

Our clothes were strewn around the room.

Edward rolled off me and even though we didn't need to we were gasping for breath.

"After 2 years you still manage to dazzle me Edward."

"What brought this on anyway?" I questioned him curiously.

"I've not seen my beautiful wife for 3 days and I missed her dearly." He grinned.

"Fair enough Mr. Cullen. Now I've got shopping to unpack." I got dressed and ran down the stairs to find gifts across the entire living room floor, with Alice and Rose sat in the centre.

"Have fun?" They both giggled.

"Edward was a little frustrated. He just can't keep away from me." We all broke out in heavy laughter. I was guessing I'd pay for this later as my sarcasm always seemed to return.

"Bella, we need to plan, the you know what. We should give it a code name so when Edwards snooping, he won't understand!"

"Ok, operation 'x-mas'. Rosalie suggested.

"Perfect!" I said mischievously.

"I've left Jasper and Emmet to look after Edward, we've plugged the games console upstairs so that should keep them occupied for a while." Alice got to into these things, code names, distractions and new things.

"Bella, keep your mind on the project in hand, there's less then 3 weeks left until Christmas Day and things need to be done!" Alice was focusing on my gift to Edward more then I.

"Ok, well I've got the rings, dresses, decorations and venue! I know how I want to decorate the backyard, Edward once represented our love as a white rose in a sea of red roses, our relationships was more then love. He didn't have many words to explain, as the words we need don't exist!"

"Bella. That is so romantic, you and Edward are something special, and I don't think anyone could have the same love you two have." Alice's smile beamed across her face.

If I could cry it would be at these moments, my chats with my sisters about all the romantic things our husbands did for us!

Not only were we sisters, but we were best friends.

"Ok, well leave the roses to me Bella, Alice your responsibility is decorations and we all have to keep it from Edward!" Rosalie to charge as my romantic story had sidetracked Alice.

"I'll get Emmet to do music and Alice you get Jasper to help Carlisle get a all clear on the vicar thing!" Rose taking charge once again.

"Ok girls, I think this is going to work!" I said gleefully. "Bella you underestimate mine and Rosalie's power, of course we can do this!" Alice stood up bouncing into the kitchen to talk to Carlisle.

I stood up to go and check on the boys when I felt to hands cover my eyes, the sent was a giveaway. "Guess who!" He said cheekily.

"Ooh' let me see, Emmet, Jasper?" I said sarcastically. "Nope." He replied.

"Well there's only one other vampire I'd expect this to be, Edward!" I said smugly.

"Correct my love." He kissed me passionately.

"Now what's all this secretive mishap going on then?" He questioned, attempting to dazzle me but I stopped myself from looking into his tempting topaz eyes. "Edward it's for your Christmas gift, so don't go snooping, for me." I looked at him with a puppy-dog expression.

"Ok love, I'll stay out, I guess I'll just have to wait 2 weeks." He kissed me and then ran back upstairs to re-join his brothers by the games console.

"Alice."

"Yes Bella." She replied.

"Edwards not going to look deeper into the surprise!"

"Bella, it's operation X-mas remember!" she exclaimed.

"Sure thing Alice." I giggled and went up the stairs to the room where to boys were fixed to the games console.

"Edward." I whispered his name.

"Yes love, I'll be there in a second."

I waited for him to join me, it would be a little longer then a second as Edward couldn't stop playing until he beat Emmet. The male side of the family were very competitive. Edward and Emmet especially, they made bets on a list of things, some like who would kill the most mountain lions or bears, or how many times they can get laid in a week. The last one didn't bother me so much as Edward was amazing in that department. I smiled to myself when I looked up to see my angel stood by the door.

"What's so funny?" He wondered.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Care to talk about what you're thinking about?" He said in a gentlemanly voice.

"Well Mr. Cullen I was thinking about how good you are at certain things, things we do together!" I said in a naughty voice.

"Oh' I see Mrs. Cullen, you can be a very naughty girl sometimes you know, I may just have to punish you!" I laughed.

"Mr. Cullen, I'd wish nothing more of you to punish me, as I will admit to my naughty thoughts." He had now pinned me down to the bed and started kissing my body. I sat up and found his lips and then we started kissing passionately. He pulled away. "It sounds like someone else is up to the same thing." He cringed and continued kissing me. "Well we better block that out of your precious mine then hadn't we?" I said raising my eyebrows.

He nodded and then we became interlocked in each other, we'd been kissing for what seemed like hours. I started to undo the buttons on his shirt and he ripped mine off. Within seconds we were half naked, we were in nothing but out underwear, still on the sofa in our room.

I slowly walked to the bed. "Mr. Cullen if you'd care to join me?" he walked over to me undoing my bra hook and undressing me further, and the night continued to be one of the most passionate nights we'd ever had.

"Twice in a day, Edward Cullen you lucky man." I laughed and he joined me.

"I love you Bella." "I Love you to Edward."

We laid in our bed for hours on end, the sun began to appear from behind the clouds, me and my husband glistened together for the morning until the sun disappeared behind the clouds.


	5. Two weeks later

_**Two weeks later...**_

"Bella, Bella." Alice screeched.

"Yes Alice!"

"We've got a few days until Christmas and 'Operation X-mas' is almost complete." She giggled and then led me into her room.

And that's when I saw it; the Victoria's Secret catalogue lounged across Alice's bed.

"Oh no Alice!" I whispered with embarrassment.

"Oh yes Bella, your having another wedding so there's going to be another wedding night!"

"Ok, Alice, well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well Bella, it's your job to look very sexy for Edward!" I cringed at my sister talking about her brother and my husband.

"Ok Alice, what have you picked out?"

She picked up the catalogue and showed me some black and red lacy underwear with a skimpy silk nightdress to match. "Alice you think he'd like all that?"

"Yes Bella I'm positive!" she exclaimed.

"You've seen it in a vision haven't you Alice!"

She nodded her head and then went to the phone to order my underwear and some for herself and Rosalie.

The days passed slowly and my Victoria's Secret underwear had arrived, Alice insisted on a final girls night in to wrap and try on our underwear.

Alice had it all planned out, my gift to Edward was done and I'd wrapped all my gifts to the family. All we could do was wait.

**Next chapter up tomorow, i've already put up 5 today, sorry this was a short one, i wanted to just make a quick bit about whats happening, rather then skip 2 weeks with not idea! anyway, I'm staring Chapter 6 today, and will finish tomorow, chapter 7 will be up tomorow aswell, that will be the Wedding, Chapter 6 is Edward reciving his gift, and then they rest of the Cullen's getting there gifts!.**

**Thanks i've had 70+ Hits already and i've not had the stories on long. -CLKate.**


	6. Emmet's 'Kodak Moment'

"1 day to go!" Emmet boomed.

"Emmet, may I ask why you have a chocolate filled advent calendar when you don't even eat chocolate?" I questioned.

"I can answer that for you Bella, Emmet is a big kid and likes to look at the pictures behind the chocolate!" Rosalie said in shame.

I chuckled and heard a faint chuckle in behind me, and before I knew it Edward had his arms around me.

"I haven't seen you since this morning Mr. Cullen!" I stressed.

"I've been doing a bit of gift wrapping myself." He grinned.

"Ok fair enough, I missed you though!"

"Me to."

A loud _**'crash'**_ came from the sitting room, Edward and I went to check it out, and then we cracked up with laughter, Emmet had attempted to wrap some gifts, when somehow he became entangle in cello-tape and spun around and knocked one of Esme's vases off the fire place!

There was a loud "EMMET" and all of a sudden Esme was next to me and Edward, arms folded and a stern look on her face. Of course it wasn't there for long as the sight of Emmet lost in the tape and wrapping paper was a sight. "Kodak moment!" Alice blurted.

She ran and retrieved the camera from the kitchen and started snapping away of pictures of Emmet's mess. "This is one for the scrap book!" Rosalie said as she rolled around the floor trying to gather herself, but Emmet made a hilarious picture. No doubt Alice would use one of the photos and turn it into a T-Shirt with a stupid headline for his birthday!

There was always something going on in the Cullen Residence!

After Emmet's fiasco Edward sat me down at the piano stool next to himself and he ran his fingers along the ivory keys to play my lullaby. "We've not had much 'along time' this week." I said disappointed. "I know, but I assure you after Christmas we will have all the time in the world." Edward always knew how to cheer me up, but he didn't know of my wedding plans! I want to tell him but I always stop myself before I do.

"Not long now my love, Christmas Day is only 2 hours away." We sat there for 2 hours, the time seemed to pass slowly but I enjoyed the time with my Edward.

"Merry Christmas Bella." "Merry Christmas Edward."

My first Christmas as a Cullen had begun; I was waiting for the silence to break, as it surly would very soon.

Emmet was the first one to be seen.

"PRESENTS!" His voice echoed throughout the house. "Emmet, please reframe from using such a loud voice in the house!" Carlisle scolded. "Sorry."

"Now then, who's ready to open gifts?" Esme said sweetly. "ME!" Emmet bellowed.

And so the day begun, present after present opened, until I got to my one of Edward.

I opened the small silver box to discover inside a silver locket, with small topaz stones outlining it. "Edward, it's beautiful!" If I could cry, I would have been. "Open it." Edward said eagerly. I slowly opened the locket to see a picture of myself and Edward and one of the whole family. I was dry crying now, making whimpering noises as if I was crying. "Edward, it's just, so. So. Beautiful!"

"Like you my love." He said charmingly.

He took the locket from my hands and pushed back my hair and allowed the locket slip down my neck and secured the chain in place.

"Thank you Edward, thank you so much." He kissed my head and sat back down.

"Your turn now Edward!" Alice gave a mischievous giggle.

"So now I get this long awaited surprise!" He chimed.

I took the box from under the tree and opened it, I held the rings out towards him and said, "Edward Cullen, you made changed my life, and I couldn't be happier, as long as I'm with you for eternity. Would you marry me again? To start our new life as a vampire couple.

Edward sat there, speechless. I looked up and he was smiling my favourite crooked grin.

"Of course I will my love, we will be together for eternity, Love for Eternity.

"Oh' isn't this so romantic!" Alice squeaked.

"We're having the ceremony at Twilight, in the backyard. Nothing big just our Family."

"Bella, it will be perfect, I couldn't ask for a better gift." Edward said, thanking me for the gift. "Now kids, it's our turn to give you your present!" Carlisle smiled as he said it.

Esme handed each couple an envelope. Edward and I opened ours as did they others, inside were tickets for a weekend in Paris.

"Carlisle Esme, these are perfect!" We all went in for a group hug.

"We thought you kids could do with some time away from here, and us!" We all laughed, knowing what they meant. Being vampires we could hear everything, and it's a little awkward when we want alone time.

We all set out for the family hunting trip; there were surprisingly many animals around today.

After fulfilling our thirst, we returned home to continue the day plans, next was the Wedding ceremony.

Alice and Rose dragged me upstairs to re-do my hair and make-up, and then we all changed into our dresses and headed to the kitchen to be greeted by Esme, wearing a long silky red dress, she looked perfect, as usual.

"Don't you girls look beautiful." Esme smiled.

Esme help out a red bouquet of roses with a single white rose in the centre.

Alice led out into the backyard, which was lit magically by fairy lights, and filled with red roses. Only Edward and I had a single white rose each. I saw his eyes grow wider as I got closer and closer to the arch, which was entwined with red roses. His eyes changed colour so many times it was hard to keep up, emotion after emotion ran through him, love, lust, compassion, happiness and love again and again. I loved my Edward Cullen. My perfect husband. The one whom every girl wanted, was mine, the girl from phoenix got the guy.

And my life was truly wonderful.

**I put Chapter 6 on earlier as i have finished it! I will put Chapter 7 on tomorow afternoon, G.M.T.**


	7. Games

"Bella you look amazingly beautiful

"Bella you look amazingly beautiful." Edward said with glee, "And you look wonderfully handsome." I replied.

Emmett wed Edward and I, again.

We shared stunning vows, when he recited his to me I froze in awe. He was perfect.

Edward and I shared a night of passion and love together.

It was finally time to use our holiday tickets Esme and Carlisle bought us for Christmas.

Christmas seemed such a long time ago, however it had only been the matter of months.

"Bella, it's time to go love," Edward said quietly

I stood and walked out hand in hand with Edward.

"Are you excited Bella?" Alice squealed

"Very!" I replied

"Let's go then, we'll be back in a week." Alice said to Carlisle and Esme. We shared a hug then sped out to the cars to catch our flight.

The plane ride was fairly silent I just sat next to Edward and occasionally told him how much I loved him and he did in return.

We drove to the holiday home Esme and Carlisle had rented for us to stay in and got unpacked.

"Edward this place is beautiful" I said almost a whisper

"I know love, that would be why they chose it." He replied.

I sighed and went out of the room with Edward by my side to talk to our siblings.

"This place is amazing, were going to have a blast!" Alice said as she jumped off the sofa.

"Since when did we say 'blast' Alice?" Rose said slightly in disgust

"Since forever Rose!" She replied sarcastically

"Alice got you there Rose" Emmett boomed but received a smack from Rose

"Joking" He said cowering in Rose's presence.

"Now that's over with, lets play games!" Alice ran her bedroom and returned with childish bored games.

"Let the games begin." She said with an evil laugh.


End file.
